


On One Condition (Complete)

by Mushram



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 4 part series, A Choice with No Regrets, Erwin - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Furlan - Freeform, Isabel - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Manga Spoilers, Marley - Freeform, Sex, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushram/pseuds/Mushram
Summary: In the midst of this deadly world, Levi had a special somebody at his side for years. Wanting to be with her for the rest of his life, she gave him one condition to do so. Will he be able to fulfill this duty as a solider, or never be able to achieve this goal?
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. A/N

(Y/N): Your Name

(L/N): Last Name

(H/C): Hair Color

(H/L): Hair Length

(E/C): Eye Color

(N/N): Nickname

Enjoy my story, you rats hehe


	2. Chapter One: Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2001 words

It was yet another usual and normal day, but some things were just not in place. The weather was hotter than usual, and people weren't bickering on the street for once. The newspaper said that there's a good chance of rain, which excited many of the people considering that it barely rains nowadays. It was perfect for everybody to tend to their gardens, and children to run around and go play outside. Everybody must've had that feeling of today being a good day.  
(Y/N) opened her kitchen windows and allowed the light to shine through her small home. It wasn't much, but it was comfortable and homely. People enjoyed being at her house. The cute home had a single bed and bath, a small kitchen, a small living room, and a humble dining room. It was perfect for her.  
She grabbed the watering can, and started to water her flowers on the windowsill. It was important to her to take care of them. These type of flowers specifically had a lot of meaning to her, so she promised herself to take care of them. A few people walked by, but one in particular stopped and stared.  
She caught the man looking at her watering her flowers, and she smiled slightly,  
"Hello to you too, Levi." She said.  
The two of them locked eyes, and he gave her a blank look. He leaned against the wall, and shut his eyes peacefully,  
"At least I showed up." He said.  
(Y/N) rolled her eyes then set the can aside before closing the window. She quickly walked over to the front door, and walked down the small step. She stood there for a second silently,  
"Do you want tea?" She asked, "You seem like you need some."

Levi opened up his eyes, and stood up normally. He followed her inside her home, and shut the door behind him. As if he thought it would be cold inside, it was surprisingly warm. He groaned, getting annoyed by having the feeling of sweat all over his body. (Y/N) turned her head to face him, and realized that he looked uncomfortable. He may have a stoic face, but she's known him for many years. She turned her head back to face the stove as she started to prepare the tea,  
"Take your jacket off." She said, "Or would you rather want to melt into a puddle like the wicked witch?"  
"If you keep talking you'll be in the land of Oz." He said, "Far away from here..."  
She laughed a little, then placed the tea kettle onto the stove. (Y/N) hadn't seen him in two days, and was happy that he was here to visit her. She finally felt relaxed and at ease to see that he was safe and sound within the walls,  
"Hange has been keeping you busy or...?" She asked.  
Levi sat down at the table, and hung his jacket around the chair. He turned his head to see her focused on the tea kettle,  
"What do you think?" He asked.  
The sassiness in his voice clearly showed that he was annoyed at something, and (Y/N) instantly knew what he was mad about,  
"I think that you're acting a bit rude towards me." She said, "Eren being a dumbass again?"

She was one of the very few people that can make Levi have some type of emotion be shown on his voice. A small smirk appeared on his lips, and he crossed one leg over the other,  
"All of them, actually." He said, "They're strong people, but have very little patience or just they're just complete idiots."  
(Y/N) walked over to one of the cabinets, searching for the teabags that she kept in there,  
"They'll learn how to listen to you." She said, grabbing two teabags, "Maybe it's you that needs to learn patience. Everybody is trying their hardest to prepare for anything bad happening. You remembered what happened these past years, don't you?"  
She walked over to another cabinet, and grabbed two mugs from it. Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance,  
"Don't remind me of it." He said, "I came here to spend time with you. Don't bring up any of that shit."  
"I'll try not to." She said.  
The kettle started to make the high pitched whistle, and (Y/N) immediately took it off the stove, turning it off right after. She poured the hot water into the mugs, then added the teabags,  
"Plain, right?" She asked.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him nodding. She decided to join him, and taste what it's like without anything added to the tea. She grabbed the two mugs by the handle, and walked over to the dining table.

Levi got handed his cup of tea, and he mouthed a small thank you to her. She sat down on the chair next to his, and let out a small sigh,  
"Levi." She said, "Should I open up a tea shop? I'm pretty good at making tea..."  
(Y/N) laughed a little, then took a small sip of the tea she made. Surprisingly, the bitterness tasted well, and she enjoyed it a lot. Levi shook his head, trying to not let a smile form on his face,  
"You're a nurse." He said, "Why would you want to open up a tea shop?"  
(Y/N) saw him place one of his hands down on the table, and she eyed it for a second. Without any hesitation, she placed her hand on top of his, and squeezed it. Again, she let out a deep breath before replying,  
"Because...Wasn't it our little idea years back?" She asked, "You, me, Isabel and Farlan. The four of us would've had so much fun being idiots in that shop."  
Levi looked at her, and his eyes brightened up for a second. They were long gone, but the memories of them weren't,  
"Maybe when we're nearly dead, we'll open one up together." He joked.  
(Y/N) laughed again,  
"You said a joke that didn't involve the word shit in it." She said, "Congratulations!"

She took another sip of her tea, then set it aside. (Y/N) stood up, then walked behind him. She placed her hand on his shoulders,  
"When do you have to go back?" She asked.  
Levi relaxed into her touch, and leaned his head back as he shut his eyes,  
"Soon." He said, "I came here during my lunch break..."  
"Lunch break? You must be hungry then. All you had was tea..." She said.  
He shook his head, then opened his eyes to look up at her. She gave him a soft smile,  
"No need." He said, "I'm not that hungry anyway."  
(Y/N) rolled her eyes,  
"I'm gonna pack you some lunch so you don't get nauseous." She said.  
He clicked his tongue in annoyance as she moved away from him. The sound of things being shifted around behind him made him mad. He just wanted her to stick with him for a few minutes before he left again. Instead, she's moving around like an annoying fly,  
"I have some leftovers from yesterday's lunch." She said, "It's rice and-"  
Levi immediately cut her off by slamming his fist onto the table. She didn't jump, but she immediately stayed quiet. It was typical of him to do that when he gets frustrated with her,  
"Come here." He said.

(Y/N) placed down the small clear container onto the counter, and turned around to make her way towards him. She stood next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, but he kept his eyes shut,  
"I think you like taking your title too seriously, captain." She said.  
He continued to stay quiet,  
"Don't be silent now, you called me over here." (Y/N) continued.  
In one swift motion, he grabbed her waist, and pulled her onto his lap. She gasped as she fell onto him, and he let out a deep sigh,  
"Stay like this for a few minutes with me, please." Said Levi.  
"...You're cute when you're all soft with me." She said.  
She laughed lightly, and his cheeks turned a bit pink. He furrowed his eyebrows,  
"Shut up." He muttered.  
She shifted a bit, and draped her left arm around his neck. A smile formed on her lips as she placed her other hand on his chest, and started to play around with the buttons,  
"I'm glad you came..." She said.  
He looked down at her with his grey eyes,  
"Right as you say that, I have to get up to leave." He said.  
She frowned immediately,  
"This early...?" She asked, "It hasn't even been an hour."  
(Y/N) looked down, and avoided his gaze,  
"If I could stay longer, I would." Said Levi, "Now get up."

She slowly stood up, and walked back towards the counter. It became silent between them, and he immediately knew that she was mad at him. Levi stood up from the chair, and quickly placed his jacket back on. Her back was facing towards him as she continued to pack some lunch for him. He rolled his eyes, and walked up to her,  
"Will you at least come back tonight?" (Y/N) asked, "For dinner at least..."  
She waited for an answer, her heartbeat quickening as the silence grew longer and longer,  
"I can't." He said, "I don't have enough time for anything besides work."  
She slowly placed her hands on the counter, and dug her nails through the palm of her hand. She was trying not to cry or get mad at the situation, but of course, she couldn't help it. She turned her head to face him, glaring daggers at his head,  
"You're so damn busy all the time!" She said, "Can't you take a break for once? They work you to the bone, it's so unfair! I can barely spend anytime with you because of it!"  
(Y/N) fully turned around, and took a few steps towards him. All Levi did was stare at her with no emotions on his face whatsoever,  
"Can't I spend some time with you just for once?" She muttered.

It became silent again, and she shook her head. Levi groaned, then reached out to grab her arm. He pulled her close to him, then grabbed her chin. She frowned at him,  
"You're annoying me with all your shouting." He said, "...I'll be back before you know it."  
(Y/N) bit her lip, and looked down,  
"Sorry..." She said, "...Keep in contact with me at least. Send me a letter each week or so."  
He nodded slightly, then moved his head down towards hers. Levi moved her head up, and his eyes locked onto her lips,  
"I love you." Said (Y/N), cupping his cheeks.  
He gave her a small kiss on the lips, then moved away. She couldn't help but smile again,  
"I love you too..." He muttered.  
She moved away from him, then walked back towards the counter to grab the container. She quickly gave it to him, and patted his shoulder,  
"I'll try to be back before the end of this month." He said.  
She gave him another kiss on the lips, then pinched his cheek. Levi immediately glared at her, and she laughed,  
"Okay..." Said (Y/N), "Be safe."  
He walked towards the front door, and opened it. He glanced at her,  
"You too, (Y/N)." He said.  
Before he could step out the door, she called out his name. He turned his head to look at her, and gave her a 'really' look,  
"Tell everybody that I say hello." She said.  
He rolled his eyes, and she blew him a kiss goodbye. The next thing she knew, he shut the door behind him.

(Y/N) let out a deep sigh, and walked to her living room. She took a seat on her couch, and started to look out the window.

The sky was turning grey as it became to rain...


	3. Chapter Two: Sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a backstory chapter!

"Woah! Another win for the shopkeeper!

"I'm undefeated!"

"Gahhh! Ain't there a guy here with some backbone? This is pathetic!"

(Y/N) walked around the pub table, holding two bottles of beer. She passed one to her boss, the shopkeeper, then walked over to a table near the back. She placed the beer bottle in front of a certain male figure, then placed both of her hands on the table. She smiled at the men and woman who were staring right at her,  
"You." She said, looking right at the raven haired man, "I'll make all three of your meals on the house if you're able to beat him. And I'll let you take home one of our special items if you want."  
The blonde haired man and the red haired woman looked at his friend,  
"Oh come on, god knows how long we've known each other." She said, "One of you guys at least has to give it a try and win a chance for something free."  
The shopkeeper rolled his sleeves up, and crossed both arms,  
"Show us some guts, Levi!" He shouted.  
The short man stood up, and placed both of his hands on the table. Their eyes locked,  
"I'll do a round." He said.  
"Oh, you're gonna do it, big bro?" Asked Isabel.  
"Eh-?" Farlan muttered.  
(Y/N) winked at him, then walked away to go back towards the bar. She stood behind the counter, and started to pour some drinks into cups as Levi walked up to the table in the center,  
"This is great...I've been waiting a damn long time to go up against you." Said the shopkeeper.  
He turned his head to look at (Y/N),  
"Hey, (N/N)!" He said.  
She rolled her eyes,  
"I'm busy!" She shouted, "Let ol' Louis here do it!"

The guy working right next to her looked at the two, and let out a sigh,  
"Not this again..." He muttered.  
(Y/N) laughed, then patted his back as he made his way over there. Everybody turned to look as the two men placed their elbows on the table, and grabbed each other's hands. Louis placed his hand over theirs,  
"I dunno about your strength, but..." Said the shopkeeper, "Will it be enough to beat me?"  
Levi continued to stare at him in silence, but then looked behind him to look at the lady he was lucky to call his girlfriend. (Y/N) looked at him back, and her cheeks flushed. She quickly gave him a thumbs up, and that's when he avoided her gaze. A red blush appeared on his cheeks, but it quickly went away,  
"Ready..." Said Louis.  
The two men were focused on their arms, preparing to fight against one another as if it was the only thing that mattered in this world. The shopkeeper had this huge smirk on his face, while Levi was stoic,  
"Go!" Shouted Louis.  
In an instant, he slammed the shopkeepers hand onto the table, winning the round immediately. Everybody cheered for the thug, but he didn't even care for the applause. The shopkeeper held his hand in pain, in shock after the newfound experience.

"I win." Said Levi, then started to walk towards the bar.  
He locked his eyes on (Y/N)'s figure as she walked out from behind the table to congratulate him. She looked up, and her eyes widened as her pupils shrunk. His eyes were locked onto her, and she gulped. What was he planning?  
"I'll be accepting my prize now." He said, then reached his hand out.  
Levi grabbed her arm, and everybody continued to watch. He moved her out of the way, and grabbed the tea box that sat on the shelf next to her. She let out a small sigh of relief as he started to eye the box,  
"Just as I thought..." He said, then looked at her, "These are some rare tea leaves, aren't they?"  
(Y/N) glared at him,  
"Hey! You scared me." She said, "For a second, I thought you were going to duel me next or something..."  
He rolled his eyes,   
"Come by once you're done, we have a few things to discuss." He said, the turned around.  
She couldn't even answer him since he quickly walked away with the others. Isabel shouted a quick goodbye while Farlan waved before they left the bar.  
The chatter in the place began to pick up again as everybody continued to their conversations. She held back a smile, then continued working.

The (H/C) haired woman leaned back in her chair, admiring the book she was reading in her hands. It was another so called "simple day" in the Underground. Crimes were happening that day, as per usual, but it was nothing new. The district where (Y/N) lived in was quiet and the most common crimes there were robberies and drug dealing. Nothing out of the ordinary today.  
She was home alone for the day since Levi, Farlan and Isabel decided to cause some ruckus around some districts. Although they were all best friends, she never dared to do the crimes they'd do. She was fine patching them all up at home after it all and going to work in that small bar.  
Before she could get more comfortable, the sound of 3dm gear and somebody jumping onto the balcony scared her. (Y/N) looked at the person in front of her after throwing her book somewhere, only to become confused,  
"Levi!" She said, "I thought you weren't coming back until later tonight..."  
She smiled at him before standing up from her chair. He let out a deep sigh,  
"Change of plans." He said, "We got chased by the survey corps."  
Her eyes widened,  
"Them?" She asked, "Where's Isabel and Farlan? Don't tell me that-"  
He cut her off,  
"No...We split up." He said, "We wanted to stray away from them as far as possible. They should be here soon though."

Before anything else could happen, Levi suddenly got tackled off the side of the balcony. (Y/N) screamed, and quickly looked over the the balcony to see him looking confused as to where the person who pushed him was. She gripped the railings,  
"Levi!" She shouted, "Are you okay?!"  
He cautiously looked around, a bit shocked at what happened. He looked up at the sky, only to block a quick attack from a blonde-haired man. (Y/N) stood there in fear and shock, wishing to help her boyfriend from the man attacking him. Out of nowhere, another blonde man with a beard came down from the roof, and grabbed her from her waist.  
She started struggling in his grip as they got down to the ground. Levi stopped fighting with the other man, and turned to look at her. His eyes widened out of shock and anger as the man forced her to sit on her knees. Isabel and Farlan came out from one of the buildings, only to be restricted by two other men,  
"Lemme go!" Shouted Isabel.  
The two of them also got forced to sit down next to (Y/N), making Levi the last person standing. Him being distracted gave the man behind him the opportunity to struck him as well. He got sat next to the others, with his arms tied behind his back as well,  
"I'd like you to answer a few questions." Said the man with blonde hair.

He pointed at his own 3dm gear,  
"Where did you get this?" He asked.  
Everybody stayed silent, not in the mood to answer any of his questions. (Y/N) felt intimidated by the men surrounding her, so it would be best for her to stay quiet,  
"You displayed exceptional skills using the 3dmg." He continued, "Who taught you how to use it?"  
The four of them continued to stay silent, which seemed to tick off the blonde haired man. He walked over to Levi and looked down at him. Levi looked up at him with a glare and an angry expression on his face,  
"You're the leader, right?" The blonde asked asked, "Do you have any military training?"  
Silence once again,  
"How do I kill this guy and make a run for it?" He said, "It's written all over your face."  
He turned to look at his friend, the blonde man with a beard,  
"I was hoping not to use violence, but..." He trailed off as he nodded.  
Levi got grabbed by his hair from the man with the beard, and he shoved his face into the dirty water. Farlan, Isabel and (Y/N)'s eyes widened,  
"Let me ask you one more time." He said, "Where did you learn to use the 3dmg?"

The two of them had a stare down, but before anything else could happen, (Y/N) raised her head up and glared at him,  
"No one taught them." She said.  
"Yeah, nobody told us!" Shouted Isabel, "So get off your high horse already, ya fucking civil servant!"  
"We learned in order to survive this dump." Said Farlan, "You guys don't even know the taste of sewer water. You don't understand."  
The man looked away from the three of them, then back at Levi,  
"My name is Erwin Smith." He said, "Your name is?"  
The man lifted Levi's face up from the water, and he immediately started gasping for air. Still, he wouldn't answer the question,  
"You got spirit." Erwin said, "But if you continue like this, your friends will pay the price."  
A man grabbed (Y/N)'s hair and pulled her head back, revealing her neck. He placed his sword up to it, the steel digging into her skin. She gulped as she tried not to freak out,  
"What the hell are you waiting for?!" Shouted Isabel as the man did the same to her.  
Levi looked up at Erwin,  
"You bastard..." He muttered.  
"Your name?" The blonde asked.  
"...It's Levi."

The men stopped holding the sword to their throats. (Y/N) looked over at Isabel and Farlan to make sure that they were okay before redirecting her gaze to Levi,  
"Levi." Said Erwin, as he bent down, "Why don't we make a deal?"  
"A deal...?" He asked.  
"None of you will be charged with anything. In exchange, lend us your power. Enlist in the survey corps."  
It became silent for a few seconds. Levi looked at his friends direction, noticing that (Y/N) had a panic look on her face. She was the only person in their friend group that didn't know how to use the 3dm gear. An add on to that was she would rather help people than fight against titans and possibly humans. He turned his head back to Erwin,  
"And if I refuse?" Levi asked.  
"We'll hand you over the military police." He said, "Think of all the crimes you've committed up until now. Your friends will also desire the treatment, am I right? The choice is yours."  
Levi turned to look at everybody, making sure that they were alright. He then turned to look back up at Erwin,  
"Alright." He said, "We'll join your damn survey corps."  
(Y/N)'s eyes widened. She raised her head up from looking down and furrowed her eyebrows,  
"Wait, Levi-"  
He didn't allow her to continue her sentence.

"On one condition though." He said.  
Erwin raised an eyebrow,  
"She doesn't join the survey corps." Levi said, "She works as a nurse near wherever you guys are located. She also lives in a house."  
Her eyes widened even more than before, shocked by what he was saying. Erwin turned his head towards (Y/N),  
"Isn't that a little too much to ask for?" He asked.  
"This is the only thing I request from you." Levi said.  
Erwin thought for a few moments before standing up again. He motioned the men to untie everybody,  
"Alright." He said, "I'll accept your request."

The four of them were finally able to leave the underground. Two carriages waited for them with a solider at each one of them. (Y/N) got what she wanted. A job at a small hospital and a small home in the south of Wall Rose, all near the headquarters of the survey corps. It was time for them to go their separate ways for the first time. Tears pooled in Isabel's eyes as she ran up to (Y/N) and gave her a big hug,  
"I'll miss you." She cried, "I'll miss you screaming at me for being a dumbass! Ah, I wish we didn't have to do this!"  
"Hey, you're going to make me cry..." Said (Y/N) on the verge of tears, "We can always visit each other. And send letters."  
"I-I know..."  
She pulled away from her, wiping her tears away. (Y/N) grabbed her shoulders,  
"Be strong." She said.  
They hugged one last time before Isabel headed inside of the carriage. Farlan came up to her and the two of them exchanged a hug. Once they pulled away, he looked deeply into her eyes,  
"We'll visit soon." He said, "It's not like this'll be the last time we're seeing each other."  
(Y/N) dryly laughed,  
"That's true." She said, "You'll have to stay in touch with me, please..."  
"I will, don't worry." He said.  
The two of them hugged once more before he headed inside the carriage with Isabel.

Levi walked up to her, gazing down into her big (E/C) teary-eyed orbs. He grabbed both of her hands and brought it up to his lips, giving the back of them a kiss. She blushed lightly as a smile formed on her lips,  
"Levi..." She said, "I wish we didn't have to part like this..."  
Tears slowly ran down her cheeks and her bottom lip started to quiver. He let go of her hands, only to bring her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist,  
"Me too..." He said, "But this will be for the best."  
(Y/N) gripped his shirt and placed her head on his chest. She looked up at him, noticing the sad look in his eyes. He didn't want to show his emotions in front of other people, but it seems like his wall was about to crumble. Yet, he still held his head high. She cupped his cheek,  
"I love you..." She whispered.  
He slowly pressed his lips onto hers, savoring the flavor of her lips as they melted into each other. It was the saddest kiss of his life. It was a kiss goodbye. Levi grabbed her cheek and pressed her up against him more. He wanted to remember this moment for a long time, for this shall be the last time they'll be seeing each other for a while.  
Before it could go on any longer, the two of them pulled away. (Y/N) held back her cries as more tears slid down her cheeks,  
"I love you too..." He said.  
She wiped away her falling tears but more continued to fall,  
"Stay safe out there, please..." She said.

Levi smiled slightly at her,  
"I will." He said, "You have to stay safe too."  
She shook her head,  
"I'll be fine." She said, "You're going to be fighting titans and all that."  
He let out a small sigh before hugging her. She wrapped his arms around him this time, burrowing herself in his chest,  
"We have to leave now." He said.  
They moved away after a few seconds, and he started to stare into her eyes again,  
"I love you, (Y/N)." He said, "I really do..."  
"I love you too." She said, "Now leave before I cry even more!"  
He shook his head before turning around to enter the carriage. The two of them locked eyes once more before he shut the door. The solider at her carriage entered before she did, and the two of them rode off the opposite way of the others. This will be her new life from now on. A better life.  
(Y/N) looked up at the solider in front of her. The woman was wiping her glasses with a small frown on her face. She seemed upset about something,  
"Sorry to disturb you." Said (Y/N), "But is there something bothering you? You seem-"  
The lady immediately cut her off,  
"No, no! It was sad seeing you two part." She said, placing her glasses back on, "I'm Hange, by the way!"

Hange reached her hand out for a handshake which (Y/N) quickly accepted,  
"I'm (Y/N)." She said.  
They moved their hands away, but still kept on talking. The two of them became comfortable in each other's presence,  
"How did you two meet?" She asked.  
"Oh...I've known him since he was...Sixteen? I was fourteen at the time, so I was intrigued by him and wanted to become friends with him. I met him in some shady alley. I stole something and bumped into him." (Y/N) said, "We've been friends ever since."  
Hange smirked slightly,  
"It looked like you two were more than just friends right there." She said, her smirk growing wider.  
(Y/N) smiled a little,  
"We've been dating for about a year now." She said, "One of the best decisions of my life."  
She turned her head to look out the window,  
"I just hope they're going to be okay out there..."

Months went by after they went up to the surface. There were occasional visits with all of them. They'd hang out a few times a month and nothing more. All of them were still having as much fun together, as if they were back in the underground, but with different jobs and scheduling times.  
Yesterday was their first mission outside of the walls were they would be fighting titans. (Y/N) prayed all day and night that they'd be returning safe and sound. She heard that most of the soldiers don't come back alive, but she didn't listen to the people who told such things. She knew that they will all be back safely. She knew it.  
Today was supposed to be the day that they'd come by. Levi had told her that once they would return, they'd be at her home late at night after resting and finishing up some work. (Y/N) impatiently waited all day just for it to become night. And as soon as most of the lights in her neighborhood went out, she knew that Isabel, Farlan and Levi would be coming soon. She sat down in her living room, reading a book as the thunderstorm outside suddenly became stronger. She didn't mind storms at all, it actually gave her comfort.  
Suddenly, a few knocks came at her front door. She quickly stood up from her couch and placed the book on the coffee table.

(Y/N) practically ran to the front door with a huge smile on her face. She opened up the door to see Levi standing there with a blank expression on his face. He had a few small bandages on his face and some scars and bruises, but at least he was okay. His eyes had dark circles underneath them though,  
"Levi!" She said, "You're okay! Thank god!"  
She quickly brought him inside so he wouldn't stand in the rain any longer, and immediately gave him a kiss on the lips. He didn't react or do anything. He stayed still and silent.  
Once (Y/N) moved away from him, she looked back at the front door to see it empty. She raised an eyebrow before looking back up at Levi. He stared down at her with a stoic face,  
"Where's Isabel and Farlan?" She asked.  
He didn't say anything, which ticked her off a bit. She rolled her eyes,  
"If they're trying to prank me, it's not going to work." She continued.  
He moved away from her to walk over to the door, only to shut it and lock it. She became confused,  
"Hey...You know they're going to be soaking wet out there." Said (Y/N), "I already know that it's a prank so you guys don't have to-"  
She got cut off immediately,  
"There is no prank." He said coldly.  
She walked towards him, becoming more confused,  
"What do you mean?" She asked.

She laughed nervously, becoming curious as to what happened to her best friends. Levi let out a deep sigh,  
"They're dead." He said bluntly.  
(Y/N)'s smile slowly dropped from her face. Panic started to overtake her body. She didn't know if he was joking or not. His face still had the same expression from when he walked in earlier. She grabbed his coat with both hands until her knuckles turned white,  
"Are you really playing games right now?!" She asked, "It's not funny!"  
Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to run down her cheeks at any moment. Levi stayed silent yet again, not saying a word,  
"Answer me, dammit!" She shouted.  
He gripped her wrists,  
"They're dead." He repeated, "And there's nothing we can fucking do about it, (Y/N)."  
She looked into his eyes as she started to breakdown. They were empty. No emotions in them whatsoever. She slowly let go of him and fell to her knees crying. She started to pull out strands of her hair as she screamed and cried. Her heart broke at that very moment. Her best friends were dead, and there was nothing that she could do about it.  
Levi watched as (Y/N) cried and cried her heart out. He slowly bent down to her level, and took her in his arms. She hugged him tightly, crying onto his shoulder as her nails dug through his back.

He didn't want to admit that he felt like crying too. Yet, he had to stay strong and be there for her. Crying won't do anything to bring them back, he learned that the hard way. Although she was struggling to comprehend with her best friends' passing, Levi knew that she'd recover. The two of them will get through it together, and nothing will stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,865 words...


	4. Chapter Three: Babydoll

"It's been weeks since the last time I saw you and this is what I get when I see you again?"

The two of them stared at each other, not saying a single word. (Y/N) felt tears running down her cheeks as she continued to stare at him. Anger and sadness filled her whole body. She wanted to see him, but at the same time, she didn't. He took a step forward, and reached out to grab her hand,  
"(Y/N-"  
She immediately cut Levi off by running out into the rain to be in his embrace. He looked down at her, and slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame. The sound of her cries broke him down on the inside. She was breaking down in his arms, and it was his fault for making her cry. Well, not exactly though, but he was cussing at himself for letting her shatter. He gave the top of her head a kiss before bringing her closer to his chest,  
"It's raining." He said, "You'll get sick."  
"I-I don't care!" (Y/N) cried, "I...I don't care a-anymore..."  
He moved away from her, only to grab her hand and drag her back into the house, shutting the door behind him right after. The both of them were somewhat wet due to the sprinkling rain, but it seemed like that wasn't the main problem. Levi noticed her plump red lips and puffy red eyes with dark circles under them. He could tell that she has been crying for days.

"Please..." She whispered, "Don't go..."  
(Y/N) bit her lip to suppress her tears, but it didn't work. Once he shook his head no, more tears spilled out as if it was on command,  
"It's not a choice." He said, "Marley is our biggest war so far...I have no option but to fight..."  
He pulled her back to his chest, and hugged her again.  
She wiped away her falling tears,  
"Levi..." She muttered, "I...I can't let you go. It's too dangerous."  
He let out a small sigh,  
"It's another battlefield." He said, "I'll be back before you know it. You don't have to worry, (Y/N)..."  
"I can't help it." She said, "You never know what can happen out there. Last time you...You nearly got killed. Erwin-"  
He immediately cut her off before she could continue her sentence, not wanting her to bring up the past,  
"Don't think of that..." Levi said, "I don't want to talk about what's going to happen after I leave or whatever happened in the past...It should just be the two of us tonight."  
He placed his hands on her waist, making her look up. His attitude and demeanor was changing quickly, making her worried,  
"Levi...We can't ignore it-"  
Quickly, without any warning, he placed his lips softly onto hers. Her eyes widened out of surprise, but she quickly shut them. She cupped Levi's cheeks, and brought him closer to her body. He stumbled at the sudden pull, but managed to quickly get back on his feet. He grabbed her chin, and slightly opened her mouth so he could deepen the kiss.

(Y/N) slowly moved away, and the two of them opened up their eyes. When she finally got a good look at him, her heart filled with sadness,  
"I-I'm so sorry..." She whispered, "I understand if you don't want to talk about it...I'm always here though if you want to."  
Levi grabbed her hands, and squeezed them,  
"I know you are." He said, "And I always come to you for help. You don't have to remind me every time, you know..."  
She laughed a little before giving him another kiss. When she pulled away for the second time, their eyes locked,  
"You're leaving at the end of the week, right...?" (Y/N) asked, biting her bottom lip.  
He nodded, not wanting to answer properly and accept the fact. A deep breath escaped her lips as she slid her hands out of his grasp. She placed her hands on his chest, and slowly started to unbutton the first button,  
"I don't know how long it's been...And I don't know when we're gonna do it again..." She muttered, "Levi...I want you..."  
He slightly smirked,  
"Huh? I didn't hear you properly..." He said.  
She blushed, then stood up on her tippy toes to reach his height. She leaned in closer to his ear, and smiled,  
"...Make love to me..." She whispered.

She moved back down, and looked at him with lust in her eyes. He moved his head down, and slowly brushed his lips against hers. (Y/N) gave him a small kiss, but before they could continue it, Levi pulled away. He grabbed her waist, and picked her up. She was still going to be amazed by how strong he was, and how he could easily carry her.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. He placed his lips back on hers as he made his way to the bedroom. She didn't want to let go of him anytime soon, and was happy that she wasn't going to.  
Once they entered the bedroom, Levi placed her back down on the floor and pulled away from their kiss. (Y/N) started unbuttoning his shirt while he removed his jacket. The both of them worked at a fast pace to get most of their clothes off to get to the main action. They wanted each other way too badly.  
(Y/N) started to remove her pajamas after she finished unbuttoning his shirt, and threw the remaining of her clothing somewhere in the room right as he removed his shirt. Their eyes locked again, and she placed her hands on his shoulders,  
"You can take the rest off..." She whispered seductively.

It was like time stopped when he managed to get a good look at her. The moonlight came in through the window through the small cracks of the curtain, and shined on (Y/N)'s face beautifully. That one candle that sat neatly on the dresser had this glow to it, which casted this shadow with it. Along with the moonlight, the glow and shadow of the candle made her look irresistible. Levi couldn't stop looking at her. It was like he was in a trance.  
The sound of her voice made him snap back to reality, and he shook his head again. He mentally thanked god for blessing him with this angel,  
"What's the matter?" (Y/N) asked softly, "You seem out of it."  
He placed his hands on her upper back, and slid them up a bit to grab the clasp. He brought her closer to him, continuing to gaze into her (E/C) eyes. She smiled softly at him,  
"I'm okay." He said, "I just want to remember how beautiful you look right now, that's all."  
Levi unhooked her bra and took a small step back. She moved her hands off his shoulders once he started to move the straps down her shoulders, and it fell onto the ground. He slowly laid her down on the bed, connecting their lips as he did so before her back hit the soft mattress. He pulled away from the kiss, and started to give her multiple kisses from her lips to her collarbone.

(Y/N) ran her fingers through his hair, and gave it a slight tug when he started to nibble around and on her neck. Her breathing slowly started to become heavy when he moved his hand down her body, which also made goosebumps appear all over.  
Levi gripped the top of her panties, and slid them down her legs. She helped by moving around a bit to get them off easier, and once that was off, he threw them somewhere in the bedroom. He leaned over her and placed his right knee beside her hip to stay still. (Y/N) shut her eyes as he moved his head down her body, and prepared for the best.  
A gasp escaped her lips when she felt his tongue touch her nipple, and she let out a small moan,  
"Levi...." She moaned.  
She ran her fingers through his raven locks, and bucked her hips up a bit. The pleasure was overwhelming already. Not having the time to touch each other and be intimate for a long time left their senses high. He flicked his tongue over it a few times as he fondled the other breast gently. She felt her core heating up as he continued to pleasure her most sensitive areas.  
After a matter of time, he stood up and started to undress. She sat up and watched as he started to unzip and unbutton his pants, stripping himself naked.

(Y/N) bit her lip as he grabbed her waist with one hand, and positioned his hard member, that already had precum, at her entrance. Without saying a word to her or even warning her, he slid in slowly, making her grip onto the bedsheets. She moaned when she felt Levi slowly pump himself in and out of her. The feeling drove her crazy already, and it was just the start. It's been so long.  
He slowly laid her back down on the bed to assert his dominance again. She supported herself on one of her elbows while her other hand was wrapped around his neck. The moans that escaped (Y/N)'s lips made both of their cheeks flush red, but he enjoyed them.  
He grabbed her waist with both hands, and leaned in closer to her face,  
"I'm so glad that you're mine..." Levi muttered, then gave her a kiss.  
She moaned into the kiss, digging her nails into the back of his neck. He lightly bit her lip because of the pain, and she immediately noticed. They pulled away, only for her to give him a small peck on the cheek,  
"It's okay..." He whispered huskily into her ear, "I enjoyed that..."  
(Y/N) bit her lip as she felt tingles run throughout her body. His voice was so seductive, making her feel all giddy inside.

She brought him closer to her body, and immediately placed her lips under his ear. The sudden action made him groan when he started to feel her nibble playfully at his skin, making him flustered. Levi grabbed the back of her head when he felt her go lower and lower. Her leaving marks wasn't as pleasurable as her giving him head, in his opinion. That's the only time she would be able to get a few moans out.  
(Y/N) moved away, only to place her lips on her lovers. She was too busy distracting herself with his warm kisses to realize that she was unconsciously spreading her legs open wider to allow him more access. A thrust that was suddenly harder and deeper made her pull away immediately by arching her back. Tears formed in her eyes,  
"L-Levi!" She moaned.  
He noticed the tears forming, and he became concerned,  
"Did I hurt you?" He asked.  
(Y/N) shook her head,  
"F-Faster..." She moaned, "Harder...I want it all..."  
A smirk appeared on his face after she said that. Without any hesitation, he slammed his whole member into her. She arched her back once again, letting out a load moan. The sudden impact strained her legs, making more tears spill out,  
"L-Levi..." She moaned and cried at the same time.

He thrusted in and out of her, hard,  
"I love it when you moan out my name." He muttered, giving the young woman a kiss.  
She reached her hands down, gripping his wrists. (Y/N) started to tighten her grip, making her knuckles turn white. Levi smirked slightly, and in a swift motion, he grabbed her wrists instead and pinned her arms above her head. She whimpered at the sudden action, realizing that she couldn't touch him anymore,  
"Levi..." She managed to say as he pulled out.  
He groaned as he started to thrust at a normal pace again, biting his lower lip doing so,  
"You feel so good, (Y/N)." He muttered.  
She dug her nails into her palm, and moved her head back. It hurt, but also felt so good. He moved one of his hands down to grab her waist again, and started to thrust harder, making her let out a load moan. Levi moved down to capture her lips with his, and immediately bit her lip. She gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue in between her parted lips and explore the wet cavern.  
He stopped pinning her wrists to the bed just to cup her cheek, which gave (Y/N) the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer to her. Levi pulled away from the kiss, and noticed that her lips were red and plump. She looked gorgeous in the state she was in; with the red cheeks, lusty eyes and kissable lips. He couldn't help but go even faster than before.

(Y/N) moaned and bucked her hips up repeatedly as she felt his big member slam into her multiple times at a fast speed. He stared down at her trembling body, watching it take in his length. The occasional buck of the hips and thrashing around made him grip her waist with both hands and guide her. They continued to move back in a rhythm. Instead of her moving around a lot, every time Levi's hips would meet with hers as he went deeper, she'd grind against him.  
Her eyebrows became furrowed, and her mouth hung open, continuing to let out the moans that he loved to hear. His grey lusty eyes locked with hers and he licked his lips. Levi moved one of his hands down to her womanhood, and slowly started to rub her clit. (Y/N)'s breath hitched in her throat,   
"Ohh!" She moaned, "L-Levi...!"  
Her legs began to tremble as he moved his fingers faster, along with thrusting his member harder. She squinted her (E/C) eyes and bit her lip harshly,  
"A-Ah...!" She moaned.  
The more she moaned, the harder he thrusted. Levi suddenly started to pant as he felt her tighten around his member. The pressure he added to her clit made her orgasm come faster than it ever did before. He removed his hand from the small pink bud, and used it slick his hair back so it wouldn't stick to his sweaty face. He smirked at her,  
"You're gonna cum?" He asked.  
(Y/N) stared up at him with lust in her eyes. She gulped before nodding,  
"Y-Yes..." She moaned.

Her saliva drooled down her chin from her dry mouth after keeping it open for so long. Levi laid her down on the bed one more time, and leaned in close to her face. He grabbed her left leg, and spread it open more to thrust inside her easily. (Y/N) held back a moan, but it still escaped her lips as a whimper. She bit her lip, and cupped his cheeks,  
"Make me cum..." She whispered, "Please make me cum!"  
He gave her a small kiss on the lips before looking at her in the eyes once more. The sweetness in them melted his heart,  
"I love you." She said.  
Levi's eyes widened for a split second, but immediately softened them before she could notice. He gripped her sides, and couldn't help but give her another kiss,  
"I love you too..." He said, trying not to get emotional.  
(Y/N) smiled at him, and he smiled back. It's been a while since she saw a genuine smile instead of a playful smirk. Her heart fluttered at the sight, but her thoughts were soon cut off when she felt her orgasm nearing. Both of their breathings became heavier, and she realized that Levi was nearing his soon.  
She shut her eyes tightly, letting out moans one after another as she ran her nails down his back to leave obvious scratches.

He groaned lustfully into (Y/N)'s ear which made her let out a gasp. Her eyes started to water, and she dug her nails into his back even more,  
"Levi!" She moaned loudly.  
He had his whole member thrusted into her, making her whole body shake at the sudden impact,  
"Moan my name like that even more, (Y/N)..." He whispered, "I love your voice."  
Her heavy breathing became ragged and raspy as her head started to pound. Everything was slowly becoming a blur as she hit her orgasm. She grinded her hips against him repeatedly, continuing to ride out her orgasm as she panted heavily. She came to a sudden stop, and let out a sigh of relief. Levi grabbed his member with one of his hands, and pulled out immediately before he came. His cum squirted out onto her stomach, making both of their cheeks redder than before.  
Levi nearly collapsed on top of her, but kept his position. The only sound you could hear in the room were their heavy panting and breathing. (Y/N) held him close to her body, not wanting to let go anytime soon,  
"...Let's not lay here for long." He whispered, "The sheet's a mess and so are we."  
She hummed, not being able to reply. A few minutes passed, and that's when they pulled away.

Her gaze directed to her stomach, and she placed her index finger on the cum. Levi watched as she swirled her finger around it before bringing it up to her lips. Her eyes locked with his as she swirled her tongue around the white fluid, sucking on her finger to get every last drop. He blushed madly,  
"You're sweet..." (Y/N) said, placing her whole hand on it.  
She smeared it all over her stomach before bringing her fingers back up to her lips. She slowly licked each one, taking her time and savoring the flavor. He smirked slowly as he watched her enjoy herself. Once she was done, she placed her hand back on her stomach. Their breathing returned back to normal and that's when Levi stood back up. (Y/N) sat up on the bed, placing her hands back on the soft mattress to lean back a bit,  
"Let's take a shower." He said, "And then we can lay down."  
"Sounds like a plan..." She muttered.  
He picked her up bridal style and walked towards the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. Finally a night where she can sleep with her lover.

(Y/N) sat down on the edge of the bed after getting dressed. The cool shower had given her a small boost of energy after having an intimate moment with Levi. He was putting on a pair of pajama pants before walking over to her. Instead of sitting down on the soft cushioned bed, he bent down in front of her. A small smile formed on her lips as they locked eyes. He smirked slightly,  
"Did you enjoy tonight?" He asked.  
(Y/N) cupped his cheek and he slowly leaned into her touch,  
"Of course." She said, "When I'm with you, I'm always having a good time."  
He rolled his eyes before reaching up to grab her hand. He brought it up to his lips and gave it a small kiss on the back,  
"I want to tell you something..." He said.  
Levi seemed to be getting nervous, which concerned her a bit,  
"What's on your mind?" She asked.  
He inhaled sharply, then let out a deep breath,  
"We've been together for so long. Not as friends, but as lovers." He said, "You've been there for me when I needed somebody. You've had my back and I had yours. Through all of the shit we've been through together, I'm thankful that you're still with me."  
(Y/N)'s eyes widened as he kept on talking. She has never heard him be so talkative about his love for her and how much he cherished her. It surprised her a lot.

"You have me wrapped around your finger." Said Levi, "And I love it. I love you...I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life together with you. I need you in my life..."  
He looked deeply into her eyes with a nervous look on his face.

"(Y/N) (L/N), will you marry me?"

She got taken aback by the sudden words. Her heart was racing at such a fast beat, but it would never match how fast Levi's heart was racing. She stared down at him with a serious look on her face. Levi slowly started to panic, realizing that she didn't look happy at all. Was he too late? Did he propose too soon? Did he do something wrong? All these thoughts started to run in his mind as her stare intensified,  
"I'll marry you." She said, "On one condition..."  
(Y/N) nudged him back, and crossed one leg over the other.

"Come back from the war, alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,521 words...


	5. Chapter Four: On One Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1,004 words...

She stared down at him with a serious look on her face. Levi slowly started to panic, realizing that she didn't look happy at all. Was he too late? Did he propose too soon? Did he do something wrong? All these thoughts started to run in his mind as her stare intensified,  
"I'll marry you." She said, "On one condition..."  
(Y/N) nudged him back, and crossed one leg over the other.

"Come back from the war, alive."

"Ms. (L/N)!" A young voice shouted.  
(Y/N) turned her head to see a young girl running towards her. She smiled, realizing that the child was actually a sick girl named Kaya. (Y/N) took care of her at the hospital and they grew close over the course of a few months. She bent down to her height and smiled softly at her,  
"I drew something for you!" She said, "I was going to give it to you earlier, but then you got busy...Here!"  
Kaya shoved the paper into (Y/N)'s hands and blushed lightly. The older woman looked down at the paper and scanned it. It was a poem and a drawing. The drawing showed a stick figure running into the arms of another stick figure. Judging by the names, it was Kaya running into (Y/N)'s arms,  
"Oh, Kaya..." She said, "I love it."  
"Read the poem!" Said Kaya.  
She directed her gaze to the poem and started to read it. It was talking about how somebody can find a rainbows end, no matter what they're going through. It was a really sad but inspiring poem,  
"I overheard you talking about Captain Levi with another nurse." Said Kaya, "I didn't mean to...But you sounded so sad and I wanted to cheer you up. Captain will be back soon, ms. (L/N)! You just have to believe!"

(Y/N)'s heart became warm after hearing the ten year old say that. She quickly hugged the younger girl, making her laugh a little bit in happiness,  
"Thank you so much for this." She said, "I really appreciate it."  
They moved away and (Y/N) quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek,  
"Have a safe trip home, ms. (L/N)!" Said Kaya before running off.  
She stood up from bending down and placed the small drawing and poem into her coat pocket. Once she walked out of the hospital, she opened up her umbrella to start walking in the rain back to her home. It's been raining nonstop ever since Levi left for war. Last time she saw him was the afternoon after he proposed to her. Ever since then, she was wondering if she made the right choice.  
(Y/N) let out a small sigh before turning right to walk down her street. The hospital was only about two minutes away, so she'd always be home in no time. Tonight was the start of the weekend. She decided to work late that night at the hospital to keep her mind off of many things. It was about ten at night when she finally reached her front door. She shut the umbrella and quickly unlocked her front door before walking inside.

Silence filled the air of her empty home as usual. She placed her coat and umbrella onto the coat rack then taking off her shoes and placing them near the door. (Y/N) walked over to her bedroom and entered it. The first thing she did was throw her purse onto the bed before stepping out of her nurse outfit. She quickly started getting ready for bed, not caring about eating dinner or doing something productive for the last time this night. She was exhausted and maybe this will be the night she'll finally be able to rest normally.  
(Y/N) turned on the lamp that was on her bedside table. It needed a new bulb since it seemed not as bright than last night. She let out a sigh, then walked out of the bedroom to turn off the rest of her lights in her home. The rain became heavier and a thunderstorm seemed to be coming in the area. A night like this reminded her of when her best friends died many years back.  
She shook her head, trying not to let dark thoughts enter her mind right now. She turned off the kitchen lights and right as she was walking towards the living room, three knocks were heard at the door. (Y/N) became confused at the sudden noise. She wasn't expecting anybody and she knew that Levi wouldn't be home this early.

She walked towards the door slowly, wondering whether or not she should open it up. It could be somebody who needed help or a murderer. (Y/N) let out a deep breath before opening up her front door. Tears immediately formed in her eyes as she saw who was in front of her. She was shocked and surprised. She couldn't move from her spot.  
Levi was sitting on one knee in the rain, holding a small black box in his hands. There was a diamond ring in it, shining right in front of her eyes. His face has bandages and scars as usual when he came back from the war, but she didn't care. He was home now. He smiled softly at her,  
"This sounds weird asking again, but..." He said.  
(Y/N) felt the tears slowly running down her face as he shifted in his spot. He was nervous, she could tell,  
"(Y/N) (L/N), will you marry me?" Levi asked.  
Silence became like a wall between them. He continued kneeling there, looking at her tear stained and broken face as she stared down at him with a soft look in her eyes.  
Suddenly, she smiled brightly. (Y/N) placed her hand on his shoulder, and sniffled. She was trying her hardest to not let her voice crack as she answered his question that he waited a long time for.

"Of course..."


End file.
